This invention relates generally to gloves used in sporting activities, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for drying a golf glove.
Golfers use golfing gloves during play to improve their grip upon golf clubs and to keep their hands warm in inclement weather. While playing golf, golfers may frequently remove their golf glove as the glove becomes damp from perspiration, or during different aspects of the game, such as during putting. Typically, the glove is stuffed into the golfer's pants pocket until needed again, or alternatively, if a golf cart is being used, the glove may be placed within the golf cart. However, inserting a glove within a golfers' pocket, may actually cause the glove to become crumpled and/or disfigured. In addition, neither of these typical storage locations facilitates drying the glove during the round of golf.
Several products have been designed to facilitate drying gloves during a round of golf. Specifically, at least one known drying system uses a strap which hangs loosely from a golf club bag. The glove is coupled to the strap with a fastener extending from the strap. However, because the strap hangs from the golf bag stored behind the driver on the cart, the drying effectiveness may be limited because the golf glove is not directly exposed to air flowing past the moving golf cart.
Accordingly, to facilitate increasing the airflow to the golf glove, other known drying systems use an attachment member which extends outward a distance from a frame used to support the roof of the golf cart. However, because the attachment member extends outward, the attachment member may be cumbersome to passengers exiting and entering the golf cart, and/or may become undesirably snagged on obstacles, such as trees or bushes, as the golf cart navigates the golf course.